A Bit Buggy
by Russetfur1128
Summary: After the Changeling attack in Canterlot, Twilight finds a spell that can give a pony the ability to see a Changeling even disguised as a pony. When she tries the spell for the first time, however, it didn't go right at all! Complete fluff.
1. The New Spell

Twilight found the spell book she was looking for and flipped through the pages.

"Ah, here we are, the 'Changeling Reveal' spell," she muttered to herself. "I'll need somepony to try this on, and Spike is Celestia knows where, perhaps I'll ask my friends… It's completely harmless, so there would be no reason why they _couldn't_."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Rainbow Dash spoke up, interrupting Twilight's explanation. "This spell will make it so we can tell who's a Changeling and who's the real thing?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, and I need one of you to try it out, because I have no idea where Spike is…"

"Well sign me up!" Rainbow Dash cried. "I mean, It's _never_ too soon to catch a horrid creature like a Changeling!"

"Well, okay then." Twilight smiled "Come by around noon and I'll be ready for you."

"I'll be there!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash barged through the front door of the library.

"Hey, Twi!" she called out. "Ready to do the spell?"

"Yeah, one sec, I'm helping Carrot Top find the book she wants, this might take a while, though," she sighed.

Rainbow Dash decided to entertain herself by slamming her hoof down on the pointy side of some pencils to fling them across the room.

"Ooh! That one landed in the garbage! I'm gonna try that again!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she made pencil after pencil soar through the air.

Carrot Top came into the room with a book and waved to Rainbow Dash before leaving. Rainbow Dash waved back and glanced at the doorway to the other room. Twilight wasn't in sight, so she went back to flinging the pencils.

Twilight entered the room, but Rainbow Dash didn't notice. Her eyes widened as she watched Rainbow Dash make a huge mess with the pencils.

Rainbow Dash was about to fling another pencil across the room when suddenly it was lifted up in an aurora of red-violet.

"Huh?" she gasped.

"You really shouldn't play with pencils, Rainbow," Twilight sighed. "You could poke somepony's eye out."

"Hey! I would not!" Rainbow Dash was indignant and flung another pencil once Twilight had turned away.

"I saw that, Rainbow," Twilight said picking up the rest of the pencils.

"Lemme help ya with that, I did make the mess," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Okay, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can do the spell."

* * *

Once they were done, Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Are we doing the spell or not, Rainbow?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," Twilight said. "Here goes nothing."

Her horn glowed as she cast the spell and she closed her eyes.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. _Let's just get this thing over with. Why did I volunteer for this? It's_ so _boring!_

* * *

When the spell was finished, Twilight opened her eyes.

Rainbow Dash was struggling to stay standing. "I don't feel so…" she slumped to the floor.

Twilight stared at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow!" she turned away. "What have I done?"


	2. The Realization

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh… What happened?"

"Um… Well, I _may_ have made a small mistake…" Twilight laughed nervously.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'a small mistake'?!"

Twilight glanced at her. "I _promise_ I'll fix it!" she said, avoiding Rainbow's question.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you'll fix it, but what _is_ 'it'?"

Twilight apparently hadn't heard her and was leaving the room.

"Fine, I'll just see what it is myself

Twilight stopped. "Um… _Please_ don't do that, it's—" she broke off, realizing Rainbow Dash was no longer there.

Rainbow Dash suddenly came bursting back downstairs. "What did you _do_!"

Twilight winced. "I told you not to lo—"

"I don't care what you _told_ me!" Rainbow was frantic. "I care what you did!" Rainbow Dash started to pace. "I mean, how could you have messed up the spell this bad, I mean—"

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted. "I know that I made a small mistake—"

"A _small_ mistake, _sure_ if you call turning your _friend into a Changeling_ small, then yeah! A small mistake!"

"Rainbow Dash, _please_ calm down!" Twilight said as she went over to the bookshelves again.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ You turn me into a _Changeling_ ; and then you tell me to _calm down_?!" She banged her head on the table she had flung the pencils off of.

"I know what I did, Rainbow," Twilight rolled her eyes and went back to tossing books over into a pile again. "I also know that you don't enjoy this. You're making it very obvious…"

Rainbow Dash stopped banging her head on the table she was sitting at. "Well, it's not _my_ fault that I have to stay here!" She glared at Twilight, "I'm restless! I need to fly!"

Twilight rolled her eyes again. "Well, you can't. At least, not until I find a solution to this."

"I was afraid you would say that," Rainbow Dash sighed.

* * *

Rainbow Dash trotted over to the mirror in Twilights room.

"Now, if I could figure out how the Changelings do it," She muttered to herself, "Then maybe I could go outside _before_ Twilight finds a cure…"

She smiled to herself and chuckled. "This could be the _awesomest_ prank ever!"


	3. A Sneaky Trick

Rainbow Dash stared back at her reflection. "Okay, I think I've got this down, but if I don't, I guess that's fine, as I'm gonna scare the wits out of them anyways."

Rainbow Dash peeked downstairs, just to make sure Twilight was still busy, which she was, and went to the bedroom window. She opened the window, looked back one more time, and flew outside.

* * *

Rainbow Dash landed near the town hall. "Hmm… Who should I go scare first?"

"Rainbow Dash!"

She turned around to see an orange pegasus filly racing up to her.

"Oh, um, hi Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash mentally kicked herself for not being more careful. _Great, now I'll have a shadow for the rest of today, unless Sweetie Belle or Applebloom want her… I'll never get to prank anypony!_

Rainbow Dash took a few paces forward, and sure enough, Scootaloo was right behind her.

"So, where have you been all day?" Scootaloo asked.

"Aw, you know here and there," Rainbow Dash tried to sound casual, "I was over at the library helping Twilight earlier.

"Oh, really? What did ya help her with?" Scootaloo asked, curiously. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Spike? He was s'posed to help us set a few things up today, but we can't find him anywhere."

"Hmm… that's odd, because Twilight can't find Spike either," Rainbow Dash replied, not really wanting to answer the first question.

"Yeah, that is odd. And you didn't answer my—"

A pair of fillies came running over. "Scootaloo! We found Spike! He was waiting at the tree house! He said he's been there all day!"

"Oh, duh! Why wasn't that the _first_ place we looked?" Scootaloo face-hoofed.

"Come on, we're wastin' daylaht!" Applebloom said.

"Okay, coming!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo raced after her.

"Finally! Although it's getting late…" Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Yeah, I could probably scare some pony real quick before I head back to the library."

* * *

Rainbow Dash spotted a pair of fillies walking out of Sugercube Corner. She recognized them as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the two fillies that bully Scootaloo and her friends all the time. "Perfect," She laughed as she flew down.

"Oh, look," Diamond Tiara whispered to Silver Spoon, "Looks like the flightless Blank-Flank tattled to her 'body-guard'"

Silver Spoon snickered.

This made Rainbow Dash angry. "You'll think twice before messing with Scootaloo again!"

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do?" Diamond Tiara taunted, "Turn us to stone with that fancy necklace of yours? Oh wait, you can't, because then my daddy would hunt you down and make your life miserable!"

"You're right, I can't do that," Rainbow Dash agreed. "But I _can_ do _this_!"

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stared in shock as Rainbow Dash turned back into a Changeling.

"Eek! That's a Changeling!" Diamond Tiara cried, "Let's get out of here before it ponynaps us!"

She galloped away, Silver Spoon racing after her, and Rainbow Dash just cracked up.

"Best. Prank. EVER!" she caught her breath, changed back to the familiar cyan pegasus and flew back to the library.


End file.
